Shuichi, el sensacional y fabuloso
by WordsDon'tComeEasyToMe
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Shuichi hubiera sido una estrella de la música cuando Eiri, un aspirante a escritor, lo conoció? El inicio de Gravitation quitándole lo fabuloso a Yuki para hacerle justicia a Shuichi. ONE-SHOT.


_**¿Todavía hay gente leyendo Gravitation en 2018? Si es así, dejen su huella. :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Gravitation pertenece a Maki Murakami, la sensacional y fabulosa.**_

oOo

 _Toda tu vida pensaste que serías una eminencia en el mundo de las letras._ _¡Oh, que te manejarías por el delicado y exigente mundo de los humanistas! Pensaste que había algo especial en tus narraciones, que harías volver la cabeza a críticos: eruditos y público en general. ¿O era que saltarías a la fama sin proponértelo, porque poseías un talento que, sin esfuerzo, le daría renombre a tu carrera? ¿Que nada más tenías que dedicarte a escribir esa obra maestra tuya y esperar a que el mundo quedara deslumbrado?_ _¿Cómo era? Pensabas tantas cosas... Y no tuviste la prudencia de guardarte esas fantasías, ¿cierto? Es por eso que podemos ver cómo fracasaste, TODOS nosotros. ¿Sabes cuántas personas en todo el mundo debieron pensar lo mismo que tú? ¡La competencia es demasiado grande, y el mundo no funciona así, hermano! ¡Date cuen...!_

El discurso de Tatsuha se había terminado cuando un libro se estrelló contra su rostro, con la puntería y la distancia justas para hacer un golpe ganador: el impacto perfecto para romperle la nariz.

Yuki Eiri -pseudónimo de Uesugi Eiri-, recordaba muy bien la forma en que su hermano menor lloriqueó, dando unos saltos cómicos mientras iba enfundado en sus ropas de monje, y alegando que Eiri "había desfigurado su 'hermoso' rostro".

Pero la cosa era que tampoco podía olvidar sus palabras... De hecho, las recordaba muy bien: sílaba tras sílaba, con la exacta entonación, con los gestos y aspavientos incluidos.

¿Le había dado tanta importancia porque, en el fondo, sabía que Tatsuha tenía razón?

Era cierto que Eiri pensaba en ser un novelista de élite, ganador de premios... Pero, ¿quién no soñaba en dominar su carrera?

También era cierto que esperaba impactar con su primera novela, aquella inédita que se había quedado en su apartamento, debajo de la cama, dentro de una caja de cartón sellada con cinta adhesiva. No quería ni siquiera pensar en que estaba cansado de tocar a las puertas de las editoriales, pero el manuscrito que yacía en el fondo de la caja hablaba por sí solo, en contra de su propia voluntad.

Pero todavía más cierto que eso era el hecho de que no podía llenarse el estómago con manuscritos rechazados. Tampoco quería regresar a casa con su padre, porque el viejo jamás dejaba de insistirle para que se volviera el sucesor del Templo Okinawa; Tatsuha era quien había elegido ese camino, pero parecía que su padre luchaba todos los días por cambiar la decisión de su hijo menor. Todos sabían que no lo consideraba ni capaz ni apto (incluso Tatsuha lo sabía), pero esa era una verdad inaudible, y al más joven de los Uesugi le tenía sin cuidado.

Eiri había salido huyendo desde muy joven, pero desde que era un adulto responsable por sí mismo, había tenido que hacer a un lado sus sueños de grandeza para tomar pequeños trabajos en cualquier casa editorial, por pequeña que esta fuera, o por insignificante que su puesto fuera: aún no había podido publicar nada de su gusto, todo había sido por encargo y habían sido temas intrascendentes. Ni siquiera había firmado con su alias, mucho menos con su nombre.

En este último proyecto llevaba invertidos once meses, ¡once! Y era un trabajo que le avergonzaba mencionar a la gente que lo había escuchado soñar en grande.

Para eso, había que hablarse del contacto más importante que Eiri tenía: Se llamaba Seguchi Tōma, y no era para nada cualquier cosa. Seguchi Tōma era el director de la Disquera NG, sí, esa NG, la famosa compañía internacional.

Tōma era su cuñado; ex-miembro del famoso grupo musical Nittle Grasper, que llevaba algunos años separado. El antiguo músico estaba felizmente casado con la hermana mayor de los Uesugi, aunque Eiri podía jurar que su cuñado era demasiado "cariñoso" con él. Para ser justos, el director lo conocía desde que Eiri era un jovencito, pero para seguir siendo justos, la gente suele crecer, y las relaciones suelen cambiar, y eso era algo que el marido de su hermana no comprendía para nada.

La parte buena era esta: como contacto, Tōma le dejaba muchas puertas abiertas; sin embargo, eran las puertas equivocadas. Y qué equivocadas, pues el único trabajo remotamente parecido a "novelista" que Seguchi Tōma pudo conseguirle a Eiri fue el de... Ni siquiera podía decirlo... El de...

Eiri arrugó la nariz al tiempo que arrugaba la preciosa hoja de papel, en uno de los arrebatos de frustración a los que era propenso, por decirlo de algún modo.

¡...Escribía letras musicales, ¿está bien?!

Eiri ni siquiera podía llamarse a sí mismo "compositor", porque no sabía nada de música. Absolutamente nada, vaya, incluso los nombres de las notas se le confundían, y tendrían que pasar diez años de entrenamiento antes de que consiguiera cantar "cumpleaños feliz" en los tonos correctos.

Para prepararse para este trabajo, el escritor inédito había pasado muchas horas releyendo letras musicales, leyendo poemas, haikus, practicando la métrica de los versos y finalmente salió con una serie de hojas de papel con historias rumiadas, éxitos parafraseados y de más "plagios" legales. De todas las letras que entregaba a Tōma, elegían el treinta por ciento.

La Compañía NG llevaba demasiadas carreras musicales, por lo que siempre se estaba en necesidad de letras para rellenar los álbumes. De cualquier modo, Eiri tenía la impresión de que para la mayoría de los clientes de NG, lo que realmente era importante era el arreglo musical.

Aún cuando sus dotes literarias estaban siendo menospreciadas al máximo, en ese trabajo donde era obligatorio colocar: "te amo", "perdóname" o "te voy a olvidar" y cosas por el estilo en cada coro, Eiri no pensaba darse por vencido.

¡Poeque acababa de escribir la mejor letra que NG jamás hubiera visto!

La inspiración para ella le había golpeado sin piedad mientras se encontraba en la cafetería, por lo que se había puesto a escribir la idea principal, a agregar los detalles, a añadir la cadencia y a pulirla hasta que estuvo perfecta; al finalizar, era el único cliente y estaban barriendo las duelas de madera, pero Eiri se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en casi un año entero.

Incluso al salir, el camino a casa le pareció diez veces más placentero, a pesar de que varias lámparas del parque que atravesaba por Shinjuku estaban descompuestas y que muchas veces no veía por dónde iba. Era medianoche, por lo que el tráfico estaba considerablemente menos denso, y hasta había varios espacios de tiempo de lo que parecía absoluto silencio.

En las manos todavía llevaba la hoja de papel arrugado, que se apresuró a estirar para echarle una ojeada por milésima vez.

Con esa letra probaría de lo que era capaz. Esa letra perfecta le abriría las puertas que buscaba abrir, sin ninguna duda.

¿A quién le darían esa letra? ¿El intérprete entendería la sutileza de sus palabras? Algún conocedor debería escucharla, debería quedar impresionado y querer saber más del escritor, sin duda. Su carrera iba a despegar como siempre había querido.

Deleitándose con el crujido del papel cuando lo dobló por la mitad, y de nuevo por la mitad, Eiri llevó el cuadradito hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón en un ademán tan jovial que pecó de descuidado: una ráfaga de viento se lo arrancó de entre los dedos y se lo llevó por el aire en un vuelo torpe, oscilatorio, como el de las abejas moribundas.

En un estado parecido quedó Eiri, cuando notó que la hoja danzarina de los vientos no había terminado su espectáculo en el suelo, sino contra la tela oscura de la chaqueta de alguien. El corazón le dio un brinco, indeciso entre agradecer que la hoja se hubiera detenido, o alarmarse porque manos curiosas estaban desdoblando su hoja.

—¡Disculpa...! —Sabiendo que su tono reflejaba un poco de pánico, Eiri se había adelantado hacia aquella persona, sin más elección que exigirle que le regresara ya el trozo de papel. ¿Por qué la seguía abriendo? —Eso es...

Por un momento, perdió el hilo.

La curiosa persona no era más que un chiquillo, más bajo y más joven que él, quizá apenas mayor de edad, pero su extravagancia era lo que había arrebatado a Eiri las palabras: Su rostro era delicado y de rasgos finos, sin perder un toque viril; los ojos escaneaban las letras escritas en el papel con una rapidez desdeñosa mientras la línea de la boca, sutilmente acorazonada, parecía alargarse y elevarse en una mueca que enfatizaba ese sentimiento.

La ropa que llevaba era oscura, a todas miras nueva o de muy poco uso y claramente costosa, aunque eso no era lo más sobresaliente de sí, a pesar de todo. Lo que más destacaba de su apariencia eran los mechones de cabello, cuyas puntas desordenadas terminaban en un color rosa que se mezclaba con hebras oscuras.

Tras darse cuenta que se había quedado como idiota juzgando al perpetrador, Eiri intentó darle a su apariencia una nota más fiera, esperando que el muchacho dejara por la paz la hoja de papel. Eiri se sentía ligeramente nervioso, fuera de sí, donde estaba su careta de compostura. Alguien estaba leyendo sin aviso su obra maestra, cuando todavía no había tenido tiempo de tranquilizar su euforia por el trabajo y releerla con una mente más... ¿Tranquila?

¿Pero por qué estaba pensando eso? ¡Era como si se estuviera justificando por un mal trabajo, y esa letra no era un mal trabajo, era una obra exquisita!

—Este poema —mencionó el perpetrador, tan de pronto que Eiri sintió de vuelta el golpe de su corazón alarmado. La voz era jovial, cantarina, con un regusto ligeramente áspero que la dotaba de insolencia, reverberaba en el pecho y en la garganta, mezclaba juventud con malicia; era una caricia sorpresiva a los oídos, una verdadera delicia. Eiri, irreflexivamente, se encontró deseando que dijera otra cosa —, ¿es tuyo?

El escritor inédito, días después, juró que había tardado demasiado tiempo en responder.

—Es mío —afirmó, sintiendo que el valor le salía de donde había estado latente. Estaba orgulloso de esa composición, después de todo —. Yo escribí esa letra.

La mirada de asombro que esperaba no apareció, pero no importaba, ¿qué iba a saber un transeúnte al azar? Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas de verdad hasta que la mirada neutra que debería portar todo transeúnte al azar que se respetara tampoco apareció. En el rostro frente a él apareció una pequeña sonrisa espontánea, que se esfumó tan rápido como apareció; no había sido una sonrisa amable, no obstante, la que hizo mientras releía el papel, con nuevos ánimos.

—Esto es —el muchacho había levantado las cejas con esa misma expresión ambigua que parecía sonreír, mientras daba un golpe con dos dedos sobre el hombro de Eiri, poniendo de intermedio la hoja de papel; después retiró la mano y comenzó a alejarse, pasando por su lado con demasiada confianza en sí mismo como para ser tan joven. Eiri consiguió atrapar la preciosa hoja al vuelo, antes de que cayera más abajo de su cintura — ...Simplemente patético.

La primera reacción de Eiri fue de pánico. Sintió que las fuerzas se le caían a los pies, y necesitaba recuperar su orgullo leyendo su obra maestra, reafirmando que era una obra maestra, ¡porque era una obra maestra! Y ese mocoso, ¿qué podía saber...? Sólo, mírala... La letra era perfecta... El lenguaje era sutil, era enigmático... (las ideas incompletas lucían inmaduras y pretenciosas)... Las palabras elegidas para crear los rítmicos versos, esas palabras especiales, rebuscadas... (eran ridículas)... El cuadro completo reflejaba tan bien las emociones... (había puesto demasiado de sí mismo en la composición)... Y todo junto, todo era... Era...

¡Simplemente patético!

oOo

—Yo soy el primero en decirte que tu carrera de escritor no te va a llevar a ninguna parte, pero —Tatsuha estaba sentado plácidamente sobre las duelas del salón de té del templo, pasando las cuentas de su brazalete con la devoción de los sacerdotes católicos a sus rosarios. Lo hacía, sin embargo, a fuerza del ocio—, ¿no crees que pasar tres días desmayado en el templo es tomarse demasiado en serio las palabras de un escolar?

Los mochi de fresas que estaban puestos a un costado del hermano de Tatsuha, regalo de la doncella del templo, estaban luciendo demasiado apetitosos como para resistirlos, aunque estuvieran tan cerca de las doradas hebras de cabello de su hermano y fueran un potencial riesgo de asfixia si hubiera alguna colada sobre el postre.

—¿Tampoco has comido nada en estos tres días? —Preguntó Tatsuha, pero sin importarle la respuesta, tomó la primer bolita de harina de arroz y se la metió a la boca completa.

—No estoy aquí por lo que dijo ese mocoso —contestó Eiri tras unos instantes de indignación —. Nada más me tomé unos días para trabajar en la novela.

—¿LA novela? ¿No estaba terminada? Terminada, ofrecida y rechazada. Trece veces —respondió Tatsuha rápidamente, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para restregárselo en la cara.

—Seis veces —se defendió Eiri, haciendo una mueca que pretendía ver al otro como si estuviera tonto, algo especial para su molesto hermano—. La novela está bien, pero le quise afinar algunos detalles, ¿no puedo?

—Uy, no te enojes —Tatsuha levantó las manos, mostrando las palmas.

Eiri se anotó un punto menos, porque se dio cuenta de que no había engañado a su hermano, y sabía que era culpa de haberse puesto a la defensiva. ¿En serio, era incapaz de poner una expresión estoica?

Exhaló lentamente a la par que se incorporaba. Tenía libros y manuscritos a su alrededor sin ningún orden, y sí, Tatsuha tenía razón: Llevaba tres días enclaustrado en el templo, intentando releer su novela inédita desde una perspectiva ajena, una perspectiva como la de aquel transeúnte al azar de cabello teñido de rosa y corregir las partes RIDÍCULAS.

¡Al diablo su maldito profesor en Nueva York que le aseguró que tenía talento para la ficción romántica! ¡Con la de problemas que tenía ahora por culpa del ego que ese profesor le subió!

—Sólo recuerda: no importa lo que diga un colegial, los editores que te han rechazado... ¡Ni siquiera lo que diga yo al respecto...! Y eso es decir mucho. —interrumpió Tatsuha sus pensamientos, Eiri resistió el impulso de enarcar las cejas, porque siempre era sorprendente que su hermano menor, el irreverente, se pusiera serio—. Si escribir novelas es lo que quieres hacer, hazlo —El moreno se levantó del piso entonces, para irse. Con toda la parafernalia de sacerdote encima, daba la impresión de que Tatsuha realmente cumpliría con su trabajo, y sería un hombre espiritual y respetable —. Pero si no funciona, siempre puedes volver a casa y ser la doncella del templo.

Y después su boca delataba que tendría que pasar veinte años de entrenamiento.

oOo

Uesugi Eiri era un escritor de novelas románticas, o eso era a lo que aspiraba... Pero no por eso podía decir que creía en el destino. Aunque sí, admitía que había sido una rara coincidencia la de esa tarde.

Dejando de lado que ese día casi se muere, había sido la coincidencia lo que lo mantuvo abstraído hasta que lo hicieron salir de su mente, a fuerza de un golpe suave en el rostro, dado con una toalla.

—Oye — la irritada voz (la perfecta voz) del dueño de aquel lujoso departamento ayudó a Eiri a salir a la superficie por completo; de todos modos, la escena seguía pareciéndole irreal —, no quiero que arruines mis equipos. Sécate bien el cabello.

Eiri observó la toalla que tenía entre las manos, de color guinda con un par de líneas bordadas en dorado y un emblema del mismo color (¿Quién seguía bordando las toallas en estos tiempos?) antes de proceder a secarse el rubio cabello. Cumpliendo distraídamente su labor, Uesugi siguió curioseando el lugar: se trataba del pent-house del edificio, amplio como el piso entero y el doble de alto que cualquier otra habitación. Uno de los muros era de cristal y acero, mostrando a través una apabullante vista de Tokio desde arriba, donde las puntas de otros edificios con millares de lucecitas coloridas sobre un lienzo negro, aterciopelado, era la principal atracción.

Sobre los otros muros, tapizados de mosaicos imitación de rocas, había decenas de marcos mostrando a varios artistas musicales (Eiri no reconoció a ninguno, pero pudo adivinar lo que eran, debido al tema de todo el departamento), discos de vinilo en estantes de madera intencionalmente burda y cinco guitarras eléctricas con firmas extravagantes; también había un equipo de sonido que ocupaba más espacio que la cama de Eiri y un teclado electrónico en uno de los rincones, elevado sobre una redonda plataforma de madera de manzano, perfectamente pulida.

Se disponía a comparar el lujo de los objetos cotidianos que poseía la habitación con los suyos propios, cuando se topó con la sonrisa de su hospedero: malintencionada y vanidosa.

Eiri no estaba seguro de que alguien que casi lo atropelló horas antes, con su imprudente manera de conducir su auto deportivo en una zona de velocidad limitada, tuviera el derecho de sonreírle así. En primer lugar, el mocoso no lo habría subido a su auto ni lo habría llevado a su departamento si no hubiera sentido la presión social de los testigos del casi-atropello. Eiri estaba seguro de que le urgía escabullirse de la policía, si es que se llegaban a presentar, y lo sabía por la manera urgente en que lo hizo entrar a su auto.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, hado de las canciones?

—Es un poco molesto —replicó Eiri, haciendo un ademán de indiferencia —, distinguir tan claramente la brecha social del país y darse cuenta de que, los que tienen el poder económico, no saben invertir su dinero en cosas productivas.

Su respuesta provocó una sonrisa de extrañeza en su interlocutor, quien había cambiado el peso de un pie al otro y se cruzó de brazos, como esperando una explicación que lo iba a hacer reír.

—Quita esa expresión. Un mocoso no va a subestimar a sus mayores —dijo Eiri, lamentando al instante (nuevamente) el mostrarse tan transparente.

—¿Llamas "mocoso" a un semi-Dios como yo?

—¿Un semi-Dios? ¿Qué, estás ebrio, mocoso? — a su completo pesar, Eiri sintió el rostro arder de exasperación. La verborrea comenzó a surgir sin freno; no sabía si era debido a ser escritor, pero, ¡qué difícil le era dejar de explicar lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza! —Seguramente no tienes la menor idea del valor de lo que posees. Déjame adivinar, ¿el hijo de un miembro de la mafia? Vives como un rey pero, ¡ignorando la procedencia legítima o no del dinero, ni siquiera te lo has ganado tú! ¿Y encima te proclamas una deidad?

—Tienes mucho valor para ponerte así en frente del hijo de un mafioso —dijo el de las puntas del cabello teñidas de color rosa, levantando la cabeza con suma dignidad para salvar la diferencia de estaturas entre él y Eiri; a pesar de ser más bajo y más joven, conseguía imprimir en el más alto cierto respeto parecido al de las figuras autoritarias —Di, ¿siempre eres tan apasionado, hado de las canciones?

—¡Nada de "hado de las canciones"! —Eiri hizo otra mueca de desdén, pero esta vez añadió un poco de orgullo a la mezcla, incluso nombrándose por su alias: —Mi nombre es Yuki Eiri y, para tu información, no soy un compositor. Escribí esas letras sólo porque me pidieron que lo hiciera. En realidad, yo soy un escritor de novelas.

Un silencio le siguió a sus palabras, un silencio por el cual Eiri habría pagado por poder descifrarlo. En el rostro de piel tersa y facciones angulosas, finas que se mostraban insolentes, apareció una expresión que reflejaba a la vez lástima y diversión, sólo una mácula de simpatía.

—Pues tienes un largo camino por recorrer, escritor de novelas.

oOo

—Tus idiotas canciones.

Eiri desperdigó las hojas sobre el escritorio de Tōma: una insolencia que nada más él era capaz de intentar sin despertar el lado oscuro de quien era llamado "un ángel" la mayoría del tiempo. Seguchi Tōma, siempre enfundado en extravagantes vestuarios, como si aún formara parte de Nittle Grasper, se enderezó en su silla reclinable, componiendo una sonrisa sincera de alegría pura al ver a Eiri. Sus ojos brillaban como diamantes cuando los dos coincidían, algo que el joven escritor no tardaba en decir que era aterrador.

—Te estoy muy agradecido, estábamos cortos de letras. ¡No sabes cómo nos ayudaste, Eiri!

—Sí, claro, mucha ayuda, mucha ayuda —el escritor hizo un ademán de desinterés con la muñeca para terminar el tema e irse tan pronto le fuera posible. Cuando Tōma leyó sus intenciones, no obstante, se apresuró a desplegar sus artimañas para conseguir que se quedara un poco más. Tomó dos vasos de la mesita que le quedaba a mano derecha y una botella de cristal, cuadrada, con un tapón del mismo material en forma de dodecaedro.

—Ayer me obsequiaron esta botella de cognac de peras. Pruébala conmigo, ¿sí?

Eiri se debatió dos segundos entre hacerlo o no, pero finalmente decidió que las oportunidades se aprovechaban, sobre todo las que venían del jefe de una disquera. Incluso le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de consideración, porque era agradecido.

—Se te recompensará, Eiri. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Tōma, después de decirlo, tomó un sorbo de su vaso y lo paladeó con lentitud, para después soltar una exclamación dulce e infantil de gusto.

—Ajá —asintió el escritor, elusivo. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y la encontró tan fuerte que sintió como si un té de wasabi, hirviendo, recorriera todo su esófago a velocidad reducida, destruyendo todo a su paso.

—¿Qué significa ese tono pesimista? —el director de NG tomó otro largo sorbo, e incluso rellenó su copa, ante la mirada de asombro de Eiri, que fue muy lento en disimularla —. Recuerda, todas las eminencias comenzaron con trabajos pequeños, Eiri.

No sabía si era por el cognac de peras o por las palabras de Tōma, pero Eiri había salido de la oficina con la confianza recuperada.

Su cuñado tenía mucha razón, nadie podía empezar siendo un éxito.

O casi nadie.

Había algunos... Extraños... Especiales... Insolente... Engreído... ¡Maldito!

¡Ahí, proyectado en una de las pantallas de los pasillos de NG, ahí estaba ese mocoso! Eiri se quedó boquiabierto un instante antes de apretar la mandíbula ante el video del muchacho que había destrozado su confianza en el parque, aquel de cabello teñido de rosa, el que casi lo atropella. Parado frente al micrófono entre un guitarrista de cabello largo y un tecladista que se le hacía conocido de algún lado, en un escenario repleto de jóvenes eufóricos: luces, vestuario, equipo, todo para hacer gala de su preciosa -había que decirlo- voz. Cuando cantaba, la sensación de ambigüedad se intensificaba: era como un manto de terciopelo tendido sobre un lecho de guijarros afilados.

—¡Eiri, sigues aquí! —Seguchi salió justo en ese momento, con las mejillas ruborizadas (Eiri sólo imaginaba cuánto cognac había bebido a máxima velocidad cuando él salió, medio minuto antes). Al darse cuenta que el escritor no respondía, Tōma dirigió también la atención a la pantalla que lo mantenía cautivo — ¡Ah! Es Bad Luck, nuestro grupo estrella.

Eiri comenzó a sentirse furioso, pero al parecer, su cuñado lo interpretó de otra forma.

—Toda una maravilla, Shindō Shuichi —continuó el director de la compañía, y Eiri sintió que el extemo de su ceja izquierda saltaba, incapaz de contener su expresión —Fue una suerte que Sakano-san lo descubriera antes que cualquier otra disquera. Ese chico es una mina de oro, tiene un talento innato, sólo... Sólo escúchalo, míralo. Nació para el escenario.

Sin duda, había gente que comenzaba siendo un éxito. Pero, ¿la vida tuvo que ponérselo en frente para burlarse de él de esa manera?

oOo

La ira era una emoción que lo descolocaba, Eiri estaba consciente de ello; cuando se detuvo a pensarlo, estaba afuera del lujoso edificio a donde el mocoso de cabello rosado lo llevó cuando casi lo atropella: el portero, erguido y solemne, pareció reconocerlo de vista, o tal vez simplemente estaba intrigado por la apariencia de Uesugi: muchas veces se acercaban las personas para preguntar si era extranjero, dado el natural color claro de su cabello.

¿Qué había pensado, yendo a ese lugar? La ira había disminuido, pero tampoco quería desandar sus pasos.

Echó un vistazo al portero, secretamente esperando que se entretuviera con alguien para no ser visto yéndose, pero en ese momento, las puerta giratorias de cristal se activaron para dejar salir a una adolescente, seguida del mismísimo Shuichi Shindō.

Ella parecía un par de años más joven, y llevaba puesto un uniforme poco usual, evidentemente de una escuela de paga. Llevaba el cabello recogido en dos pequeños dangos a cada lado de su cabeza, y portaba una expresión de tanto enfado que las mejillas las tenía rojas.

Shindō Shuichi, quien venía tras ella con toda la calma del mundo, lucía un atuendo todo oscuro que, a pesar de ser claramente juvenil, le daba un aspecto elegante y despreocupado.

Los tres se quedaron callados al quedar enfrentados a las puertas del edificio, pero un momento después, el mocoso dio un paso parecido a una zancada, colocándose frente a Eiri antes de cerrar el puño en torno a la tela de su camisa. El muchacho tuvo incluso la osadía de tirar de la prenda, inclinando brevemente a Eiri hacia él.

Al escritor lo tomó tan de sorpresa que ni siquiera alcanzó a procesar lo que estaba pasando, y a juzgar por la cara de la chica, ella tampoco tenía la más mínima idea.

—¡Llegas tarde, Yuki, sabes cómo me molesta! Te aprovechas porque sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo— Shindō Shuichi lo dijo tan de repente que Eiri sintió la urgencia ajena y la necesidad insensata de seguirle el juego. La expresión de Shuichi, como fuera, no iba precisamente con las palabras que estaba diciendo, porque de hecho sí parecía muy molesto—. Lo siento, Maiko, pero hoy no va a poder ser. Hoy tengo una cita.

Después, la cara que la chica le dirigió al mocoso casi hacen a Eiri soltar la sopa, porque parecía desconsolada, pero lo olvidó todo cuando lo fulminó a él con la mirada antes de dirigirse a Shindō con un "idiota" frío y directo del corazón.

Desapareció doblando la calle.

—¿Qué... qué fue todo eso, mocoso del demonio?

—Agradecido deberías de estar porque alguien en este mundo está seguro de que tendrías una cita conmigo —zanjó el músico, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Al mismo tiempo había girado sobre sus talones y se apresuró a devolverse por las puertas, por lo que Eiri se apresuró a seguirlo, pero sólo consiguió entrar en la tercera sección de la puerta giratoria, y para terminar de humillarse, dio una vuelta completa extra debido al apuro, que lo volvió torpe. Por eso, al lograr salir, Shindō ya había alcanzado el ascensor.

—¡Espera, mocoso! —afortunadamente, siendo más alto, Eiri le dio alcance antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran; y no supo por qué, pero se introdujo en él. Solamente Shindō lo ocupaba, además de él. Era un elevador incompleto: una de las paredes era de cristal y por ella podía verse, durante todo el trayecto, una halagadora vista de Tokio con edificios naranjas y sombras largas y grisáceas, el sol como una enorme manzana roja en el horizonte.

Eiri sintió más intensamente la sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando el ascensor comenzó a ir al más alto de los niveles; el día que casi fue atropellado por Shindō iba en tal sentido de estupor que no había notado esos detalles del ascenso.

Entrecortando la visión de Tokio, parado a sus espaldas con los brazos cruzados, Shindō le dirigía una mirada de curiosidad y aprecio por la osadía, que no dejaba de ser burlona. Eiri recordó, como el golpe de un relámpago, que este muchacho era ya un éxito nacional, que había nacido con la voz más hermosa del mundo y un carisma atrayente como la gravedad, pero que se había burlado de él; que se había sentido con el derecho de mirar por encima del hombro al resto de los humanos, los "patéticos" humanos comunes y corrientes que tenían que trabajar duro para ganarse la vida.

—¿Qué te dio el derecho de usarme como excusa? —Fue lo primero que pudo reclamarle al músico, sin haber estructurado nada en su cabeza, pero ya no le importaba —. ¿Crees que tienes autoridad para comportarte como sea tu antojo, andar por ahí burlándote del trabajo de otra gente, conduciendo de manera irresponsable, disponiendo de la complicidad ajena para zafarte de tus compromisos sin decir una palabra?

—Cómo molestas —el muchacho introdujo el dedo meñique en su oreja para hacer énfasis visual de aquello, pero después le devolvió una mirada ladina—. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Te gusto, ¿no es así? —Aquello tomó tan sorpresivamente a Eiri que se quedó callado de golpe, los labios sellados y todo. La sonrisa amplificada del otro y el intenso silencio del ascensor creaban un ambiente íntimo que le pareció tan insoportablemente incómodo que sintió el rostro arder —. Apuesto a que viniste a decirme cualquier tontería. Siempre que digo o hago algo, tus reacciones son muy exageradas, o mejor dicho, obvias.

Eiri continuó en silencio, la mirada fija en el grupo de botones, donde el más alto, el de la inscripción "PH" estaba iluminado, debajo de una pequeña ranura donde Shindō había pasado su llave electrónica.

—¿Qué, no lo vas a negar? Entonces es cierto, ¡qué vergüenza! —la sonrisa de Shindō continuaba siendo cruel, recargada hacia la izquierda cuando el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron directamente en el vestíbulo de su lujoso apartamento —. Lo siento, pero no tengo interés en salir con hombres. Búscate otro.

Eiri lo vio salir por el rabillo del ojo, y su primera reacción no fue la más sensata: esa sería irse inmediatamente, ya que el ascensor estaba allí dispuesto, pero no. Eiri fue controlado por el impulso de salir de la pequeña caja y entrar detrás del egocéntrico músico, dándole voz a las cosas que justo acababa de meditar.

—Sí, está bien, acepto eso. No puedo evitarlo, me gustas demasiado —como una breve chispa eléctrica, Eiri se horrorizó de la repentina procedencia de ese "demasiado" —. Pero, ¿qué demonios te pasa a ti, mocoso? ¡¿Qué clase de actitud es la que llevas encima todo el tiempo?! ¡¿Por qué trataste mal a esa mujer?! ¡¿Por qué me usaste como excusa para no verla?!

Debió haber notado la mirada de sorpresa que Shindō le dirigió, que ya estaba más cerca de la ira y no conservaba ningún ápice de mofa, pero aún cuando se acercaba a él de ese modo amedrentador, al ser menos alto y más delgado, el efecto no era de pavor.

—Cierra la boca, escritor de novelas —utilizando su profesión como un insulto, como si fuera la molesta razón por la cual Eiri hablaba tanto, Shindō redujo la distancia entre ellos, los ojos refulgiendo de una rabia silenciosa —. Eres igual que esa chica, hacen las mismas preguntas.

Eiri sentía que su cuerpo había sido recorrido por una ligera descarga de electricidad, estaba inmóvil y tenía un cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos. Shindō Shuichi, la nueva estrella de NG, estaba tan cerca que la delicia de su voz le sacudió las ideas a Eiri con un profundo tono áspero que no lograba emerger de la envoltura clara y juvenil.

–Ahora di, escritor de novelas —reiteró el músico, volviendo a sujetar a Eiri de la camisa como había hecho abajo, frente a aquella chica. El escritor se vio cediendo a la presión repentina, porque de pronto sus rostros estaban casi anivelados. Shindō tenía una manera de fijar la mirada en él demasiado intensa, era muy evidente el grado de molestia, pero también, tal vez, había otra cosa —¿Por qué dices que te gusto? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Soy un hombre!

Esas fueron las palabras dichas justo antes de que se besaran por primera vez.

Durante aquellos gloriosos instantes, Eiri había pensado que el músico tenía la costumbre de decir cosas diferentes a las que pensaba, y mientras los labios se oprimían con suave urgencia y las lenguas jugueteaban con la idea de encontrarse, tuvo el maravilloso pensamiento de que todas las piezas perdidas en su cuadro encajaban perfectamente.


End file.
